Most grape varieties used for production of high quality wines around the world are of the species Vitis vinifera. These V. vinifera varieties, when cultivated in northern regions of the United States with a continental climate are often subject to serious injury or death from low temperatures during winter. V. vinifera must also be grafted onto an American rootstock in order to be grown successfully. Although several wild Vitis species occur in colder regions of North America and eastern Asia, the wine made from these species generally has serious defects. Thus, a great need existed for grape plants that would combine the superior wine quality of V. vinifera with the cold weather resistance and disease resistance of wild species yet be free of their unpleasant wild flavors. A grape breeding program conducted by Lucian W. Dressel at Davis, Calif. and at Winters, Calif. from 2000 to 2002 developed such varieties by combining various V. vinifera with the native grape plant known as ‘Norton’ (aka ‘Cynthiana’).